confessions
by Missus Carlikins
Summary: Sometimes the risks are worth it. [Cana x Lucy; One-Shot]


**Notes:** So OOC and terribad, but I got this idea and I just had to write it.

* * *

_Hic._

She wasn't sure when the tears had started. Somewhere around the third drink she thought, although she wasn't certain. She was on the fifth now, and she knew she should stop, but she just couldn't.

She was drowning her sorrows.

"It's just not fair!" she wailed, slamming her glass down. The liquid sloshed around, some spilling over onto her hand, but she barely noticed.

"I know, I know," Cana murmured, patting her back.

Cana had been the only one to stay with her this long. Everyone else had ditched her.

To be with their boyfriends.

Lucy wanted a boyfriend too.

The final straw had been when _Natsu_ had gotten a date. It wasn't even like she _liked_ him or anything, she'd just thought he would always be single. He was her safety net. And now she didn't even have that.

She chugged her drink, most of it slipping down her chin and onto her clothes.

"Another!"

"I don't think so."

Cana grabbed the glass from her and handed it over to Mira who gave her a smile that made her want to scream.

_I don't want your sympathy._

Everyone thought she was heartbroken because of Natsu. Everyone had assumed she was in love with him. She _wasn't_ though.

She was just heartbroken because she was alone.

Well … not completely alone.

"Ne, Cana," she murmured, glancing at her friend. "Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

Cana shrugged. "Don't want one."

"But you're so pretty." Lucy reached out, her fingers slipping through the dark locks. Cana's hair was so silky and long. _So pretty_.

She wasn't really sure why she did it, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was something more, but she found herself crawling across the bench towards Cana.

"You're pretty and beautiful and smart and strong," Lucy said, her words slightly slurred. "You could have any guy in the world."

Cana laughed. "You're flattering me."

"It's true." Lucy reached out again, her hand sliding back through that so soft hair.

"Careful now," Cana said. "Or you'll just get my hopes up."

Lucy didn't really know what she meant, but she still shifted slightly closer until she was a breath away. She'd never noticed how pretty Cana's eyes were before, like melted chocolate.

"Maybe that's what I want," she breathed, her eyes dropping to Cana's mouth.

What would it be like to kiss her?

"Lucy." Cana's voice held warning, but Lucy couldn't stop now. She wanted to know.

She _needed_ to know.

The distance between them closed completely and Lucy brushed her mouth over Cana's. She didn't actually know how to kiss, but that didn't stop her from pressing her mouth more firmly over Cana's. She slid her hand through the hair, fingers tangling in the dark locks, and tried to move her lips like they did in the movies.

Cana was frozen under her, not kissing back, not even moving her hands from her sides, and after a minute Lucy pulled back. The tears were back, pooling at the corners of her eyes, and she hiccupped.

"S-sorry. I just – I don't know what came over me."

_How pathetic_.

"Hey now," Cana said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't cry. It's not like that." Cana sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "When I kiss you, it's not going to be because you're drunk and heartbroken."

Lucy glanced at her, confusion furrowing her brow.

"I'm going to kiss you because you want it as much as I do."

Lucy blinked, surprise crashing through her. _What?_

"I like you, Lucy," Cana said. "And now that I know there's a chance of something happening … well, I'm not going to be content staying as just a friend."

"Oh."

Cana grinned, rising to her feet. She held her hand out and Lucy just stared at it.

"C'mon, let's get you home. You've had enough to drink tonight."

Lucy stared at the outstretched hand for a moment, until a smile pulled at her lips and she took it, letting Cana pull her to her feet. She swayed slightly, and if Cana hadn't wrapped an arm around her she might've fallen.

She let Cana walk her home, the arm around her burning her skin, and she felt something akin to disappointment when they made it to her door. She didn't want Cana to leave, but she knew if she invited her in, Cana would just refuse …

So she didn't go inside right away, and Cana didn't leave either. They just stood there, staring out at the water. The cool air felt nice against her skin, the breeze clearing some of the fog the alcohol had left on her mind.

"Hey Lucy," Cana said, her voice quiet. "It's okay if you don't remember this in the morning." Surprise flashed through Lucy, along with … hurt.

_Did Cana regret what she said?_

"It's okay," Cana said, turning to face Lucy. "Because I'll just say it again. And again. And there won't be enough alcohol in the world to make you forget."

She smiled and Lucy felt her heart skip a beat.

Still smiling, Cana leaned forward and brushed her mouth over Lucy's cheek. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

Then she turned and left and Lucy watched her walk away, her hand resting over her cheek and Cana's words echoing in her head.

She wasn't sure she'd ever forget about what happened tonight.

* * *

**_end._**


End file.
